Many Years Later
by ScarletMapleLeaf
Summary: Many years after the fall of the Roman Empire, Rome himself meets up with his former Capitol.


**Just a short rp I did with one of my friends on DeviantArt. There will *hopefully* be more chapters~**

Venice, Italy.

It was dark outside and the whole town was dark, except for a small area on the harbor. There shone a bonfire. A lot of people with masks were gathered around dancing and laughing as the sky blazed with fireworks. Everybody was having a good time except for a young man in the corner of it all. He sat there with his fellow Turks smoking some herbs. His mask was white dazzled with velvet red and gold and topped with ostrich feathers. He had a royal Turkish robe on and also bore a hat similar that to the ottoman empires hat.

A man walked up to the scene, his golden eyes flashing as he spotted the man. He shuffles his way over, disguised in a purple cloak that hid his face, and a traveler's robe. He quickly reached the man, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of view of the others.

The young man was caught off guard by that action. He ripped free from the strangers grip and faced him. He went ahead and cussed him out in Turkish "excuse me! What business do you want with me? Do you even know who I am?" He turned and walked back to his friends sitting down again and going back to talking with them.

A frown crossed the hooded man's lips and he went back, dragging him away with a stronger grip, befitting an empire's. A sword glinted from under his cloak, just barely visible to the young man, but easily recognizable as his father's. The man's golden eyes glinted from under his hood.

The young man ripped free again, but before he could answer. He was dragged away by a women. "Hakira, what do you want", asked the young man. "Kadar it is time for your kocek*" Kadar looked at the mysterious man and flipped him off before being dragged away to get his cloth on. While he was gone a man raised his hand to silence the crowed "Ladies and Gentlemen. Today we have the honor to welcome the beautiful gypsies from the Ottoman empire. And also a special appearance by Prince Kadar from Istanbul who will perform a Kocek with his fiancé Princess Hakira from Ankara!"

Romulus narrows his eyes and sighs as he was flipped off, watching everyone talking and having fun. He growls at the announcement made by the man, sitting down on a stump and preparing to wait for the entire thing to be over. The Roman hadn't seen his son in years; _All I wanted was to spend time with him, was that too much to ask? He thinks to himself, sighing_

Young Kadar stepped out in a woman's dress. He blushed slightly, but as Hakira started to dance and he began to dance with all became better to him. When they finished they were applauded and they went back stage together hand in hand. "Hakiri, you were awesome.", he whispered to the women who complimented him as well. After changing back into his royal gowns, accompanied by Hakiri who wore her royal gowns as well he went around talking to the guests.

The roman rests his head in his hands as he watched, sighing and nearly falling asleep. Battles and conquering were a bit more interesting than dancing, but this was his son. He felt obliges to watch him do the dance with his fiancé. Who he should have known about.

Kadar walked over to Romulus. He eyeing him before sitting down. "Okay. What do you want?"

He sighs and pulls back his hood, managing a smile at his former capital. "Ciao, figlio."

"Papa!? Is it really you!?" Kadar gleamed from both ears and hugged Rome. "But I thought you disappeared after the fall of your empire..." Kadar turned to Hakiri "Hakiri this is my father the Roman empire, papa my fiancé Hakiri".

Hakiri looked at Kadar, "But I thought Ottoman is your papa!?"

"Hakiri he is my papa but this is my papa that raised me. Not the one who fathered me."

He leans back against the tree, his eyes roving over his son and his fiancé. He lets out a soft sigh, pushing his hair back. "Good to see you too..." He looked a little troubled, his eyes filled with loss. He could still feel the loss of his land, and it would take a while for him to get used to the empty feeling inside.

Kadar started to talk to his fiancé in Turkish and nodded as he gave her a kiss and waved her off "so what brings you here? To a carnival? You never were a fan of dances?"

"Just wanted so see my son." He frowns and crosses his arms, a small pout on his face. He looks down, not wanting his son to see him like this. So... weak.

"Father I'm getting married soon. Isn't that great?" Kadar suddenly burst out to Rome. The roman nods slightly, taking out his sword and running a finger along the blade. His son's outburst reminded him of Germania, and vaguely he wondered where he was at the moment.

Kadar jolted and pushed Rome away from the crowed "put that back! Weapons are not allowed here at such a time!" He stopped when they were away from the crowed. "Well i'm happy so see you again.", he gave Rome a bro hug.

He hugs back slightly "Sorry.. Just, don't feel right without it..." He manages a small smile, then looks at the ground.

"Without what? Your sword?" Kadar looked around, "Just put it back and hide it"

"I need it in my hands..." He frowns. "But it's fine. I can go..."

"You know...my fiancé is actually the truthful heir of ottomans throne...not me" Kadar was trying to change the subject. Romulus nods, slowly putting his sword back in his belt and looking up at the sky.

"Pretty isn't it...just like it was back then. Dancing with the gypsies when I was younger, the fireworks and laughing."

"Yeah... That was nice back then." The Roman really wasn't saying much tonight.

**(*a type of traditional dance performed by young men in women dresses)**

**Translations:**

**Ciao, figlio- Hello, son**


End file.
